


Teki no hoka

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Cruelty, Fights, Lies, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Quieres decirme que fue el primero a equivocarse? ¿Qué fue yo el primero a engañar? No tienes que quedarte en silencio, no más. Dígamelo, si tienes el coraje. Dígamelo, ya no tienes razones para negarlo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Teki no hoka

**Teki no hoka**

**(Fuego enemigo)**

¿Desde hace cuánto estaba así?

¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse de esa manera?

Semanas, meses...

Tal vez desde siempre.

Se levantó de la cama de Yuya, tratando de hacer menos ruido posible, de no despertarlo.

Quería decir que su prudencia fuera debida sólo a una improvisa generosidad, pero no iba a mentirse de esa manera.

Sólo, no quería que lo viera irse. Ni quería hablarle, ni quería preguntas ni una de las usuales objeciones que el mayor tenía cada vez que estaban juntos.

Hikaru había dejado las cosas claras desde el principio.

Le había dicho que sólo era sexo, y él había aceptado, y ninguno de los dos tendría que haber desperdiciado ni una palabra sobre la malsana relación que se había creado entre ellos.

Pero Yuya, había descubierto, no estaba muy por el silencio ni la aceptación, no en situaciones como esa.

Hikaru había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían discutido. Cada vez le decía que no tenía sentido hablar de eso, que no iba a cambiar nada, y cada vez Yuya se divertía haciéndolo sentir culpable.

No llevaban viéndose mucho tiempo.

Habían acabado juntos en la cama porque Hikaru lo había querido, casi un mes antes, y porque Yuya se había apuntado sin muchos recelos.

Solamente luego le había dicho que era equivocado, y le había preguntado que le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Y había seguido abriéndole la puerta cuando iba a su casa, y Hikaru seguía encontrándolo hipócrita.

Se vistió rápido, siempre silenciosamente, luego fue a la cocina para dejarle una nota donde le decía de haber vuelto a casa.

Y luego salió, y ser fuera de ese piso lo hizo sentir como si finalmente pudiera tomar un respiro de aire fresco, como si se sintiera sofocar allí, como si no tuviera éxito de sostener el peso de lo que estaba haciendo.

Amaba a Kota.

De verdad lo amaba, y hasta poco tiempo antes nunca habría pensado de poderlo engañar.

Hasta poco tiempo antes, estaba seguro que ni siquiera el mayor podría haberlo hecho.

Suspirando, se fue hacia el coche, dejado no lejos de casa de Takaki.

En cuanto adentro, apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento y cerró los ojos, antes de poner en marcha.

Había empezado con unas e-mails. Con miradas, y él se había convencido de haberlas imaginadas.

Contactos, físicos, más y más. Y luego almuerzos, entrevistas que duraban demasiado mientras él lo esperaba a casa, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad le estuviera diciendo la verdad sobre donde fuera.

A Hikaru, al final, nunca le había gustado mucho Kei; sabía qué Yabu y él eran amigos, y siempre había supuesto que por Inoo podría haber conducido en algo más, pero sólo desde haces unas semanas se había convencido que pudiera haber algo más entre los dos.

No le tomó mucho para volver a casa; estaba bastante tarde, y el tráfico en periferia no estaba mucho.

Puso las llaves en la cerradura, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Pero lo que había funcionado en casa de Yuya, no pudo nada en la suya; Kota estaba despierto, sentado en el diván.

No hacía nada; tenía la mirada en blanco, con aire absorto, y el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

Hikaru suspiró silenciosamente, y luego trató de sonreír a su novio.

“Hola, Kota.” le dijo, acercándose a él y asomándose para besarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando el mayor giró la cabeza de un lado, rechazándolo.

“¿Cómo fue la cena con Daiki?” le preguntó, frio, y Yaotome no fue tan tonto de no entender que pasaba algo mal.

Pero hizo el indiferente, y se encogió de hombros.

“Bastante bien. Comimos yakitori. ¿Por qué?” preguntó, no pudiendo evitar de quedarse en alarma.

Kota se pasó la lengua en los labios, poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

“Porque Dai-chan llamó aquí dos horas atrás. Quería hablar contigo.” contestó, con simplicidad.

Hikaru maldijo entre los dientes.

No era previsto que ocurriera. Daiki no lo llamaba a menudo, pero si necesitaba algo, trataba de llamarlo al móvil.

¿Por qué demonio había decidido es anoche de llamar al teléfono de casa?

“Kota... déjame explicar...” trató de decir, suspirando, mientras el mayor se ponía en pie y cruzaba los brazos, mirándolo con aire casi de broma.

“¿Qué quieres que haya de explicar, Hikaru?” comentó, amargo. “¿Con quién estabas?” preguntó, en voz seca.

Hikaru evaluó con cuidado, pero tratando de ser rápido, sus opciones.

Tal vez podía encontrar una excusa convincente; o, al menos, que dejara a Yabu con unas dudas sobre la razón porque hubiera mentido.

Pero al final, ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir fingiendo?

Había empezado a ir a la cama con Yuya porque estaba seguro que Kota lo engañara con Kei, y se esto no lo hacía menos culpable, al menos los dejaba en el mismo barco.

Y ahora, decidió, estaba el momento que ambos hundieran.

“Estaba con Yuya.” contestó, sosteniendo la mirada asombrada del mayor.

Se quedaron en silencio mucho tiempo, mientras Hikaru trataba de entender cómo interpretar la falta de reacción del Kota.

Podía interpretarla como la señal que estaba reflexionando en las implicaciones de su confesión. O como si no tuviera éxito de creer en lo que acababa de oír.

O, y esta opción era la que lo asustaba más, no le importaba mucho.

“Estabais...” dijo Kota unos minutos después, no creyendo necesario terminar la frase.

“Sí, estábamos teniendo sexo, si es eso que querías saber.” respondió, consciente ya que mentir no estaba necesario. En cambio, decidió de exagerar con los detalles. “Ha estado pasando unas semanas. Yo...” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio. “Supongo que tendría que habértelo dicho pronto. Pero esto discurso ya no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad?”

“No, claro.” fue la respuesta de Yabu, rápida y concisa, mientras parecía todavía reflexionar. “¿Por qué lo hiciste?” preguntó, y Hikaru de verdad quería poder oír un velo de tristeza o de decepción en su voz, pero sólo había un vago desinterés.

“¿Por qué, Kota?” repitió, sarcástico. “¿Quieres decirme que fue el primero a equivocarse? ¿Qué fue yo el primero a engañar?” suspiró, lamiéndose un labio. “No tienes que quedarte en silencio, no más. Dígamelo, si tienes el coraje. Dígamelo, ya no tienes razones para negarlo.”

Yabu frunció el entrecejo, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

“¿Decirte _qué_ exactamente, Hikka? De qué coño hablas, porque yo no puedo entender.”

“De Kei, Kota.” le dijo, casi al límite de la desesperación. “De Kei, de vuestra relación, del hecho que te lo llevaste a la cama durante meses. No puedo más, no puedo sentirme engañado de esta manera sin que me digas algo. Soy harto, Kota.” terminó, sintiéndose cerca a las lágrimas.

Y el mayor seguía mirándolo con esos ojos apagados, seguía teniendo esa expresión confusa en la cara, y él se sentía más y más estúpido.

No iba a sufrir su silencio, otra vez no.

“Hikaru, eres loco. No tengo ninguna puta relación con Kei, y cuando te darás cuenta, será siempre demasiado tarde.” respiró hondo, pasándose una mano en la cara. “¿Qué es, una guerra? ¿Es esto por ti nuestra relación? Piensas que me vaya a la cama con Kei, ¿pues crees de tener el derecho de tener sexo con Yuya?” su tono, tan tranquilo antes, crecía mientras seguía hablando. “¿No podías decírmelo? ¿No podías decirme lo que pensabas? Seguro habríamos...” otra vez, se pasó la mano en la cara, como si no fuera seguro de lo que les quedara de hacer, llegados aquí. “Sólo querría que hubieras tenido un poco más de fe en mí, Hikaru.” concluyó, y el menor sintió como un hueco al centro del pecho, como una sensación de derrota.

Una guerra. Sí, por eso la había tomado.

Una guerra donde tenía que atacar si no quería ser atacado primero, pero lo que no había entendido era que Kota no tenía ni la intención de hacerlo.

Pues, ¿de verdad lo había imaginado todo?

Pues, ¿de verdad esa relación tan particular entre su novio y Kei era una creación de su mente y su paranoia?

“Qué... ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora, Kota?” preguntó, en voz débil, y casi esperó que el mayor le respondiera que no importaba, que su mente lo había engañado, porque todavía lo amaba como antes.

Pero no había comprensión en los ojos de Yabu, sólo ese frio que Yaotome despreciaba.

“Quiero que te vayas.” murmuró el mayor después de unos segundos, cerrando brevemente los ojos. “Yo... me hace falta pensar, decidir lo que quiero hacer contigo. Y si tengo gana de perdonarte.” añadió, y el hueco en el pecho de Hikaru se volvió en una brecha, y tuvo gana de echarse a llorar, de hacerse daño por lo que había hecho a Kota, por lo que había hecho a sí mismo.

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Asintió. Luego tomó la chaqueta y se fue del piso, con la consciencia que eso ya no podía ser su sitio.

Cerró la puerta.

Era una guerra, claro.

Y acababa de perderla.

~

Yabu estaba sentado en el diván.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra de eso, y miraba fijo el cielorraso con aire absorto.

No pensaba que Hikaru fuera alguien de engañarlo, nunca habría creído que fuera posible.

Sin embargo, el hecho que hubiera pasado lo hacía pensar en los mecanismos de su mente, en la razón porque pensar que él tuviera una relación con Kei lo hubiera llevado hacia Yuya, más que a un confronto directo.

No quería perder, por lo demás. No quería ser el idiota que tenía fe en el hombre que quería, y había demostrado que su orgullo lo había llevado hacia el camino equivocado.

Pero a Kota, al final, no le importaba porque lo hubiera hecho. Lo había hecho, lo había engañado con Yuya, y sólo eso importaba.

Sonrió, mientras cogía el móvil para leer el e-mail que había llegado.

_Mejor, ¿no? Ahora es él que se equivoca, sino que tú. No deberíamos tener problemas. _

La sonrisa creció.

Había ganado su guerra, e iba a cobrar su homenaje.

La estrategia, casi siempre, gana contra el ataque directo.

Y el error de Hikaru había sido pensar que él no tuviera planes por la batalla.

_Te quiero, Kei. _


End file.
